User talk:Aleal
Main Page redesign GreenReaper (do you have a real name we can address you by), welcome, and we appreciate your interest in the Wiki. However, it's generally not advisable to start by reworking the main page. Your ideas are interesting, and the Kermit green is a nice touch, but the look of the main page is really something which should be discussed at Current events before making any drastic changes. I'm going to revert it for now, but I would suggest you mention your layout ideas and such on current events. --Andrew, Aleal 21:29, 11 March 2006 (UTC) :Hi there, Andrew! You can call me Laurence if you want, but GreenReaper is how I'm known to everyone online (and in some cases offline - even my boss has trouble remembering at times). :I have opened a discussion at Talk:Main Page as instructed by the note at Current events, as it is only releveant to that page and not the whole site. I will create a link from there as well. I had actually intended to talk about my edits, but I got called away for breakfast. Sorry for the delay on that. :-) -- 22:50, 11 March 2006 (UTC) Songs template Hey, nice new template! There are cases where two names are given for a song, but it doesn't say who wrote lyrics and who wrote music. What do you think of adding a dynamic "Written by" field which can be used in those cases? -- Scott Scarecroe 19:34, 11 March 2006 (UTC) :That makes sense. Also, I'm trying it out on Sweetums (Song), but can't seem to keep the "source" field from appearing (I could list the special, and might in fact, but I included "source" mainly as an easy way of listing when a song was taken from another musical, album, or film, and not created for the Muppets). Help, o master of hidden structures? --Andrew, Aleal 19:37, 11 March 2006 (UTC) ::I'll have to take a look at it later. I'm about to leave work for the day, so maybe tonight. Drop a note on my talk page if I haven't done anything with it later. I forget to do things. -- Scott Scarecroe 19:56, 11 March 2006 (UTC) Tin things Just FYI: I just edited Episode 506: Brooke Shields -- it's Tin Woodman, not Woodsman. Baum wrote a book called The Tin Woodman of Oz. -- Danny Toughpigs 00:14, 9 March 2006 (UTC) :Thanks, yeah, go by the book when possible when dealing with literary texts. And with that, I think I'm officially off the Wiki for at least a few days to a week or more. I have other matters to stress over, I've been spending too much time dealing with the un-fun aspects, and in general it's become an obsession rather than a diversion. See you when I see you. --Andrew, Aleal 00:51, 9 March 2006 (UTC) Accounting I saw your note to Jog... I don't know about the Lynch/Lunch question, but the last two are Hungerdunger and McCormack. It's a reference to a Marx Brothers scene in the film Animal Crackers, where Groucho dictates a letter to the law firm of Hungerdunger, Hungerdunger, Hungerdunger and McCormack. He gets upset because Zeppo leaves out a Hungerdunger. He leaves out the most important one, too! -- Danny Toughpigs 03:01, 7 March 2006 (UTC) :Aha! It rung a faint bell, and now I recall. I'm not a truly devout Marxist, though, so I haven't seen Animal Crackers in years, and mostly just remember Margaret Dumont being shoved around and "Hooray for Captain Spaulding." Well, I guess once the Lunch/Lynch issue is handled (that part is clearly a spoof of Merrill-Lynch, but I could imagine them using either Lunch or Lynch as part of the joke), another page move (and fixing the article text) is in order. --Andrew, Aleal 04:07, 7 March 2006 (UTC) No mas Hey babe: I just blocked User:D.B.M. He's a pest. He's been sending me e-mails twice a day about that Brian Henson Transcripts page. I just sent him a message telling him to stop, and then I came here, and I found that you've been undoing his edits all day. We don't need that kind of nonsense, so I bounced him. -- Danny Toughpigs 02:17, 6 March 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I was tempted to do so myself, but didn't know if there was sufficient justification. So there is. On the plus side, Brad has now supplied us with a page on Big-Fat-Ugly-Bug-Face-Baby-Eating O'Brien. That gaping absence in our world of Muppet information has been filled! --Andrew, Aleal 02:37, 6 March 2006 (UTC) Grrrr "I'm not a joiner." That's got to be the most obnoxious thing I've heard so far on the wiki. The nerve. -- Danny Toughpigs 23:53, 4 March 2006 (UTC) :Yeah. Even if they're an insider, and obviously we've had a few doing that anonymously, that was an obnoxious response. At least Rollie, while not registering, was both polite and let us know who she was. I removed Julianne Buescher too since that came from Dean and was probably a guess (especially since Ms. Buescher herself was anonymously and somewhat exaggeratedly editing her page like mad, but left it out). All these weird squabbles over really tiny parts are getting to me. Soon, heated debates over who played Talking Loaf of Bread #1 in "Healthy Food". --Andrew, Aleal 23:57, 4 March 2006 (UTC) ::Well, my hard-won lesson from running the Tough Pigs forum was that a forum is an online party, and therefore, party rules apply. You introduce yourself to the group when you come in for the first time. You say hello to the host. You make polite conversation for a few minutes before you start changing the music on the stereo and making sarcastic remarks. ::And, most important: If somebody asks you what your name is, you tell them what your fucking name is. ::That's the number one cardinal rule of all social interaction, for everybody except serial killers. If I ask you what your name is, and you tell me some random collection of letters and numbers instead of your actual name, then you're creepy, and you have something to hide. It's even worse if I ask you what your name is, and you have some weird philosophy about it, like "I'm not a joiner" or "The internet is all about fluid identities." Which is great, I guess, if you're trying to hook up with a sexual predator, but the rest of us like knowing who we're talking to. ::So the good news is that once you set that up as a rule, everything else goes much more smoothly. We don't need anonymous faux-insiders hanging around here. We're assembling a really solid crew of contributors, and we're working really well together. Everybody's welcome to participate, but they need to play by the group's rules, not the other way around. We've got a good system so far. -- Danny Toughpigs 05:20, 5 March 2006 (UTC) Nate can't spell Just a public awkward acknowledgement that my fingers cannot keep up with my brain, and I cannot spell worth a poop on here. I proved it today with my discovery of mistyping Official on like 200 plus links. And no, the teenager didn't strip on Sesame Street Live. Thanks for catching that! LOL! --Radionate 06:02, 26 February 2006 (UTC) The Jean Marsh Cartoon Special You never cease to amaze me. I never heard of that; that's awesome. And Gordon Jackson with Rubber Duckie. Fantastic. -- Danny Toughpigs 12:32, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :Now if only Jean had used her influence to bring Grover in as the furry, loveable boy who cleans the knives and boots for the final episode of Upstairs Downstairs. --Andrew, Aleal 17:33, 24 February 2006 (UTC) Designer template Hey, is there a template for a designer box that only has one name? Template:Designer is for two people. -- Danny Toughpigs 01:02, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I made it that way, since there's almost always a designer and a builder, though sometimes the same person. In a couple cases, I think I left a question mark if the designer wasn't known. Scott figured out a way to make fields optional, if left blank, on the book template, but I can't get it to work right. It may take awhile to figure it out.In fact, I'm thinking it may be easier to leave the template as is right now; sure, you have to code in all the names, but it makes it easier to add multiple people, or specify who did what. Anyway, as either a stopgap or a longterm, try Template:Designer1. I may create another one for more variables later, since I just can't get the class=hiddenStructure thing to work within the current designer format. --Andrew, Aleal 04:28, 23 February 2006 (UTC) ::Okay, this'll work for me. Thanks! -- Danny Toughpigs 14:27, 23 February 2006 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *User Talk Archives